Only human
by Odd romance
Summary: And finally, you remember, before this body that appears to be dead, that you're only human.


**_I don't own Gakuen Alice,_** but I own this story !

_-Any wrong grammar or spelling may appear in this story, please, tell me if you notice one._

**Only human**

**By odd romance  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>And finally, you remember, before this body that appears to be dead, that you're only a human.<em>

You didn't even understand anything yet, you were there, laughing heartily with your father when he suddenly fell to the ground, eyes wide open, you looked down in confusion. People around you two approached, as if alarmed. You didn't know how much time has elapsed, but you were already starting to hear the siren of an ambulance that sounded like a drum in your ears. You also began to register the situation, and that's where you felt that you have fallen into an abyss, a trip which you seemed to be sure never to end

While your shaking hands found themselves in the both cheeks of your father, you were and are still in shock, this unexpected revelation was still a nightmare. Your eyes were fixed on your father whiles they were taking him gradually away toward the ambulance, that's where you felt someone pull you too in that damn truck, you turned to find yourself face to face with a handsome young man with fiery red eyes, he seemed pressed because he grabbed you and walked strength to your father, you entered the vehicle and he closed the two doors behind him. He come running right away at the side of your father, something you could not do, for the fear had taken over, you do not know what to do, you could not follow the tempo of death.

The young man, with assistants seemed to do their utmost to let your father alive, but all of it seemed futile as they turned toward you with eyes that said more than you wanted to understand.

"Date of the death Monday, January 3, 2010 at…"

With these few words, your heart stopped beating for a while. And you, you stopped breathing without realizing it. For In fact, you knew that this day was coming, your father was telling you about it every day, every hour, minutes. He was sick, he had a cancer and he remembered you every time that his last breath was near. But you refused to hear these words that you said were lies, that it was too early for the jaws of death to assail the only parent that you had.

But again, _you remembered that you're only an useless woman, and as a human, you cried._ Cried with all your heart, cried to sleep. _And ironically, you dreamed that you were just not sleeping, but that it was death that took you in its arms._

Except that unfortunately you haven't had the chance to join him, at least not yet.

It hurts so much, the images from this terrible moment were whirling in your dreams like a spiral and it gave you a terrible headache. Your heart seems to be so heavy, as if the weight of his departure was gripping your heart. And you felt the tears coming back, Dad, you screamed his name, cried all your misery. Knowing fully well that he will not be there anymore to answer you every time you call him, he's gone forever.

Life is cruel, you thought when you were running at full speed in the corridors of the hospital, you did not know how you ended up here, but all that there was to visit your father, one last time. You walked through the white corridors of the building eyes puffy and red, the people you met in your race seemed to give you sad looks, as if trying to understand your grief. But this is trivial, since nobody in the world can never ever feel what you went through. So, those looks were just faces distorted by the mockery that went before your eyes. This martyrdom was too indescribable and painful for them to know what it's like to feel that.

You're almost there; you'll finally be reunited with your father.

But you haven't been so lucky too, because the young man with red eyes grabbed you by the shoulders before you even had the opportunity to open the door of the morgue. He seemed to lecture you, but everything he said seemed to simply be a whisper in your ears while you watched with horror the little things you could see through the window in the door. The white lips of your father and his pale skin. That's what you saw, but it is enough for your legs to shake and for your heart to compress, as if someone was playing with it.

You refuse violently the idea of losing the last person dear to your heart, you don't want to let him go, but it was all unnecessary because as much as you love him, life will never be as generous enough to leave him at your side.

Everything is dark, everything collapses around you, your peaceful life that you lived with your father fell so easily before your dilated pupils.

You find yourself on the ground, still looking at that narrow passage that leads to your father as your tears flow freely, this is where the doctor with red eyes understood what was happening to you, with his big hands he covered your eyes, blowing you word of comfort that had no meaning for you, but that seemed to work because you felt calm, at least just a little.

You fell into a dreamless sleep, feeling your heart heal this wound still too fresh to disappear so easily. You felt warm and comfortable arms welcoming you and you knew at the bottom, at the very bottom of these gloomy thoughts that it was none other than the man with red eyes. A little smile in spite of you formed on your lips when you felt the weight of sadness lighten your little heart just a moment.

_And you remembered a third time that you were merely a human in its uselessness, which had its eyes to cry, his mouth to scream and his heart to love._

_Because, you're only human._

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you enjoyed this story fully,<em>

_And please,_

\/

\/

\/

_**Review !**  
><em>


End file.
